


Halfway Ahead

by SnakeMan



Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Comedy, F/F, Fluff, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-15 15:41:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29066748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SnakeMan/pseuds/SnakeMan
Summary: Ibuki has a strange dream about her daily life having to share a body with her girlfriend Akane and the many struggles that come with such a life.
Relationships: Mioda Ibuki/Owari Akane
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	Halfway Ahead

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic, special thanks to my boyfriend [MasterDitto](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MasterDitto/pseuds/MasterDitto) for the editing help and the push to get me to write something!

Ibuki and Akane shared a lot of things. They shared a bed, they shared clothes (even if Akane was prone to ripping shirts), they shared meals, conversations, love...and most of all, a body.

They shared a body.

To each lady, an arm and a leg, many innards, bones, nerves, cells, and a head. There are many good qualities to having dual heads. Some would say it even made the couple as smart as the average person. Not to say that Ibuki was dumb, quite far from it, or even Akane for that matter. It was more the issue that neither of the two pilots of this vessel were the most sensible people. Ibuki gets really tired sharing a body with her 'band member', especially with the zealous gymnast's...penchant for pushing their body to its absolute limits. The colourful rocker, although energetic and always ready for fun, really couldn't keep up with such a fiery heart, even if said heart was technically on Ibuki's side. Just yesterday alone was enough to make Ibuki's brain melt to a lukewarm broth.

The day started off early, with Ibuki waking up to her stomach growling. Although, she wasn't the hungry one. No, that would be Akane, who had awoken with a head that was immediately alert like a gull at a fast food restaurant, ready to eat the first thing classified as 'food'.

'Ready for breakfast, sleepyhead?' Akane said with a toothy grin.

'...Not really?' Ibuki groaned, her hair looking like strands of licorice that clumsily draped her shoulders.

Of course, her answer had no sway in the matter, with Akane racing to the hotel to get her fill of a breakfast consisting of an inhuman amount of meat. Ibuki just wanted some sort of sugary cereal or something, but the more tender animal flesh Akane chowed down, the more Ibuki realized she wasn't full, but rather too full, to the point of her body going into a semi-food coma before she can even drink the sugar-ridden milk.

'Blublublublub...' Ibuki muttered as they left the hotel, fuller than a house.

'Aw, man, you're heavy! You must've ate good too, huh?' Akane chuckled to herself. Ibuki felt blood rushing to her stomach when that beast of a gymnast ate.

The pair soon found their way to the shore, and Ibuki saw this as an opportunity to practice singing her scales. As the Ultimate Musician, there was more to music than just her guitar, although Akane decided to actually do some gymnastics for once, go figure.  
Akane positioned herself as Ibuki shut her eyes and began her attempt to fine tune her vocals, and then, the cartwheel was set in motion...

'LAAaaa--LAAaaa--LAAaaa--LAAaaa--LAAaaa--'

...as was the music.

After talking her hungry partner out of eating an even bigger meal, Ibuki spent some time with the shy and sleepy Chiaki. Of course, Akane did too, but she tended to call every console and handheld a 'Nintendo' and was more curious on what a Switch cartridge tasted like than what it played.

'Who is this man, anyways? What makes him a Mega Man?' Akane thought to herself.

Back in Ibuki's cottage, after a riveting conversation on if Akane could take on a 'Super Fighting Robot', they took a seat in their bed, choosing Ibuki's so they could practice guitar.

'You put your right hand on the neck, like this!' Ibuki instructed to her girlfriend excitedly!

'But aren't you left-handed? You should be on the neck or something, right?' Akane wondered, raising a good point.

'I..uh...' Ibuki stammered out.

After realizing that Ibuki technically doesn't have a right hand, they just laid back on the bed, thinking about their life together, literally.

'Ooh, I forgot to tell you, Nekomaru is doing 'it' to me tonight!' Akane told Ibuki with a burst of energy.

'Wait, what is 'it'? A-Akane, wha-' is all Ibuki managed to spit out as Nekomaru respected their privacy by knocking, but asserted his dominance by coming in anyways.

'So, girls, are you ready do to 'it'? I know I am!' Nekomaru laughed boisterously as he slammed the door. Akane flipped over, taking Ibuki with her.

'It's tiiime!' Akane whispered to her punky girlfriend, grinning so wide.

'W-wait, what did you guys plan? I thought we were dating!?' Ibuki protested, before Nekomaru positioned himself and--

_5 MINUTES LATER..._

'I'm just saying, Hajime, if I were a hamster, Miss Sonia would die for me!' Kazuichi explained as the pinkette fixed his toque.

'Wait, do you hear that?! It's coming from Ibuki's cottage!' Hajime turned in response to the noise, and they rushed across the wooden path to Ibuki's room, wherein they heard the sound of Ibuki hitting a crescendo while Akane moans like a zombie.

'Dude...I think they're...doing 'it', y'know?' Kazuichi snickered with a sparkle in his eyes. which went out when he heard the distinct grunts of Nekomaru.

'What are they doing to Ibuki?' Hajime questioned. Kazuichi refused to answer. 

'How about we just go and see what your Chiaki's up to, huh?' Kazuichi offered. A silent nod came from his well-dressed companion, and they quickly scrambled to the hotel lobby.

_2 HOURS LATER..._

'Wow...wasn't that...great?' Akane giggled to Ibuki.

'I feel like...my back is going to explode...' Ibuki cawed, her voice raspy from the soprano melody she had spent the last two hours improvising.

'Well...he's the...Ultimate Masseur for a reason!' Akane grinned as she got up to shut off the lights, bringing the end to another fine day. They climbed back into bed, and as the two shared their good nights, they fell into a deep slumber, but Ibuki was awoken by--

'GAHH!' She cried out.

Akane quickly sat up, as if Ibuki's cries were meat on the bone.

'What's wrong, babe?' Akane asked as she put a hand on Ibuki's shoulder.

'Oh, I just had the weirdest dream!' Ibuki whimpered, and she went into amazing detail on her lucid experience of being attached to Akane for just an entire day. From the eating, to the practices, to the hanging out, to the ungodly massages, and after every word out of Ibuki was exhausted. Akane tilted her head in confusion.

'W-what...? You know you just said what we did today, right?' Akane gave Ibuki a perplexed stare as she lifted the blankets, revealing the truth.

They shared a body.


End file.
